Love You
by Nyistar
Summary: This is moments after the kiss at Iroh's. Katara is still confused and Toph takes advantage. Taang and Zutara turns to Kataang. KATAANG WEEK 2012.
1. Chapter 1

**Love you**

**This story takes place directly after Katara and Aang kiss on the balcony, THIS IS NOT IN ANYWHERE THE PROMISE.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender.**

* * *

So Katara, two questions, did you enjoy that kiss, because I loved it?" Aang said.

"I did Aang a lot." She replied with a small smile.

"The next question is just for confirmation, are you still confused about us?" As he asked, his heart began to sink as he saw her nodded and look down at her shoes.

"What is so hard, I love you and you know that, I don't know why you are so confused, it is simply? I will make this easy, either you stay here and tell if you love me or you just go back inside, there is no war for you to use that excuse. Aang said as he stressed on the former.

Everything in Katara screamed at her to pick the former, to admit her feelings but she zoned it out and said "I'm sorry I just confused ok, I'll leave you to your peace now." She finished and walked away from Aang, passed everyone quickly, went to her room and just sat on the bed sobbing in her pillow.

Little did they know, one certain blind earthbender was listened to the whole conservation and smile at the last part. _Now's my change, Sugar Queen screwed up with Aang, now to set my plan into action._

Aang walked in to the room moment after Katara entered, he looked distressed.

"Are you ok Aang, you don't like well." Suki asked with general concern.

"Yea, I you heart rate feel like you just got punched by a Plautus bear." Toph added.

"I'm fine, I just them to mediate." He said coldly, like if he spent time with Mai and Zuko alone.

Aang left and Toph said "I'll go see what's up with Aang."

Sokka and Zuko looked at her and said in unisons "You called him Aang, not twinkle toes!"

Toph blushed a little and said "Well Sparky and Boomerang Boy, that is his name." She left to find Aang; Suki went to talk to Katara.

* * *

**Suki and Katara**

Suki knocked on Katara's door and said "Katara can I come in, its Suki here?"

There was no answer.

"Katara I know you're in there, open the door." Suki said and saw that the knob turned, the door opened to see Katara crying.

Suki followed Katara to her bed and Katara told her the story of her and Aang.

"So why didn't you tell him if you knew you loved him?" Suki asked.

"Everything in me was screaming at me to tell him, but I just could not." Katara relied while crying.

"Well Katara, I never thought I would have to tell you this to you, but you know you are letting a great guy for you spill right out of your grasp. This maybe the last time he may take your rejection and he may just end up with another. I am telling you this as a friend. Toph is bringing him back." Suki said, hugged Katara and left.

* * *

**Toph and Aang**

Toph was look for Aang at his favourite spot behind the tea shop. She was rubbing her palms together evilly as she was wearing a smirk. She spotted him with her feet right where predicted he was.

"Aang, its Toph." She said.

Aang looked up at her and was disappointed; he was hoping it was Katara coming to tell him she loved him.

"Aang, don't get mad, but I was listening to you and Katara; after you left I went to talk to her, I told her something I never thought I would ever say." Toph said with her most believable performance to mask the fact she was lying about her talk with Katara.

"Do you know why I use to punch you in the arm and stuff? Well that is how I express affection; Katara said she realised she didn't love you, that's when I said it, I love you Aang" Toph added to her pervious statement.

Aang was heartbroken. _She did not love me, she just could not tell me, well at least Toph's here for me. WAIT TOPH LOVE ME, THIS HAS TO BE A SICK DREAM, She loves me and Katara does not. _Aang told to himself while Toph hugged him and began to comfort him.

He spoke up "Thanks Toph, I now know I have one good friend. I guess I like you too." He said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Well Katara's loss is my gained; let's go back to Inside. They left and returned to the tea shop.

* * *

They walked in holding hands. Suki had only moments ago informed them what happened to Katara and Aang.

"You look happy Toph." Zuko said.

"Well Aang is better and I got a new boyfriend; I have a right to be happy, Sparky." Toph said as she raised Aang and her hands that were together when she said 'boyfriend'.

Suki was shocked and regretted telling Katara about the other girl thing.

"Ok what prank are you two pulling?" Suki said.

"It is no joke Suki, Katara said she did not love me." Aang replied tighten his hold on Toph.

Everyone's attention shifted to Katara, who was at the bottom of the stairs. They realised she heard everything.

"Toph if this is some kind of prank, knock it off."

Aang eye open widen with rage at the site of Katara.

"Katara we need to talk." Aang said coldly as he took Toph and Katara to a private room upstairs.

"Ok what is going on around hear i…" Katara cut off by Aang sending her a death glare.

Katara knew that if looks could kill, Aang's did everything expect put a flower on her grave.

"You said you were confused at Ember island, I waited for you; you said you were still confused this evening, I was heartbroken. Toph told me she talked to you and you told her you never loved me and she said you gave her the all clear to confess her feelings to me, thanks by the way." Aang said and raised the blind girl's hand in the air.

"What in the name of La are you talking about, Toph and I never talked? Toph what did you tell him?" Katara said angrily at the new couple.

Toph started to cry. Aang lost all interest of yelling at Katara and said "Toph what's wrong?"

"After the talk Katara and we had a fight and she said she would make me miserable, she is using you to make me suffer." Toph said while sobbing.

She was surprised she was sure a great actress. Katara gulped when she saw Aang with pure rage in his grey eyes.

"I can't believe you Katara, you would use me to hurt Toph, that you did not love me and would try to lie. Whoever you are when you see our friend Katara tell her Toph and Aang miss her." He said and took himself and Toph out of the room.

Katara knew two things Toph was lying (and fake crying) and that Aang was hooked by the lie; she remembered Suki's advice and started to cry. Katara remained in her room for the rest of the night.

Aang and Toph returned to the living room and told the Gaang the short version of their talk with Katara. Suki was the most vocal against their claims. Everyone parted for comfort of their room. Everyone was asleep expect Katara she was still sad about Aang and mad at Toph.

_Why am I mad at the two of them, i don't like_ Aang? A voice said_.__ Yes you do, you love him and you are mad at Toph for lying to him and stealing him from you_ A small voice in head said._ I love him and I know now i need him. Toph is a dead girl when i'm done with her. _Katara ended her monologue knowing what she has to do, she has to find a way to get the true to Aang and confess her feelings.

She decided to pay her blind and former friend a visit.

* * *

I'm writing this and i'm thinking of 4-6 chapters. The next chapter is called Talk and forgiveness


	2. Making up, forgiveness

**Love you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender.**

**The last chapter cleared up the Taang this one will clear up the Zutara.**

* * *

Katara washed her face and went to the room of one earthbender. She was going to knock gently on the door but her angrier made her bang on the door while saying "Toph, we need to talk." In a quiet yet angry voice.

The door opened and toph was in a long night dress.

"What is it Ice Queen?" She said with a smile and yawn.

"Ice queen?" Katara asked with a confused look.

"Well, Aang and I were talking and I said we should call you Ice Queen because you trying to make me miserable and all hehehe." Toph said while using air quotes around 'make me miserable'.

"So you were lying, wait till Aang finds out. I can't believe you would lie to him, to frame me." Katara said poking Toph in the shoulder.

"He would not believe you anyway." Toph said with a smirk.

"Listen Toph, he will find out, but that is not why I am here; right now our friendship is over, but Aang is too much of a friend for ours to suffer the same faith." Katara looked at Toph's confused face, took a sigh and continued.

"Look, can we make up from this fight or at least stage one for Aang? It will help us both, Aang will be my friend again and you would get easy points in his book." Katara said using air quotes around 'fight' and 'points'.

"Ok Sweetness, I'm in, we will do it after breakfast tomorrow." Toph said thinking she won again battle when in fact Katara was the better actress. She was not lying but she had other motives.

"Well good night Sugar Queen." Toph said. Katara bided a nightly greeting and returned to her room.

* * *

The next day everyone had finished breakfast, Toph and Aang were still not talking to Katara. She whispered to both and they left to go to the same room they had the fight in.

When they arrived Katara said "Ok Aang, you may not know what is going on, but Toph knows. I guess all I can say is Katara is back. I am sorry for everything I did to you Aang, do you forgive me." Katara said in a 'please' voice.

"I forgive you Katara, I was too harsh yesterday." Aang with a happy voice.

"Toph I am sorry for saying what I said and I forgive you for calling me a dumb, water throwing, cry baby peasant." Katara said with some pride because Toph could not do anything but accept it and she noticed Aang frown, when he heard the names.

"I'm sorry and I forgive you Katara." Toph said.

"Ok was that so hard girls? Now three best friends are ok." Aang said and the three had a group hug.

The trio told the others what happened.

"Ok, now that everything is ok, we can have a nice day today." Sokka said.

Katara noticed Mai and Zuko left to his room but ignored them and told Suki and real story in private.

"I knew she was lying, I knew it, how are you going to get Aang to listen? The warrior asked.

"I don't know." they thought about it for several minutes. Katara wore a devilish smile and she said something that would make her friend wear the same smile. "Jealousy, I will make him jealous, he'll go crazy if he sees me with someone else."

Suki continued smiling and said "I think it should be Zuko for three reasons: One it will hit home if Aang see you with Zuko. Two Mai cheated on him yesterday and told him to go on a date with someone to make her feel less guilty; Zuko can help you to trick Toph in to revealing her plan." Katara started to clap at Suki's logic.

"Suki, you're brilliant I am going to kill Toph after this, but I have to get Aang first." Katara said.

She and Suki were walking to the fire lord's room to ask for his help.

"Suki, how did you know about Zuko and Mai?" Katara asked.

"Mai and I talked about it earlier." Suki replied.

* * *

Yea so this is the Zutara the next chapter is called Katara's plan. Please review


	3. Katara's plan and Aang's Jealousy

**Love you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender.**

* * *

Suki and Katara had arrived at the fire lord's room.

"Should I do this?" Katara asked and knocked on the door.

"Zuko, it's me and Katara, can we come in?" Suki said.

"Come in Suki and Katara." He replied.

They opened the door and were shocked by what they saw, Mai was sad and CRYING.

"Zuko please do it, I can't sleep at night know what is did to you." Mai said.

Katara cleared her throat and began to say "Zuko and Mai, I heard what happened and I'm sorry but that's not why I'm here." She said in a normal tone of voice, took a long sigh and continued.

"Did you go on the date yet?" Zuko tilted his head in in confusion; Mai who stopped crying was also confused but said in her monotone voice.

"No, I was trying to convince him to." Katara was relived and told them the story about her, Aang and Toph.

"Ok, I was right, Toph was lying; pay up Zuko." Mai said.

Zuko shot her a glare and handed her some sliver pieces. "Wait, you had bet on it. Nevermind ,look Zuko remember where you said you own me one, when Azula was sent to the Mental hospital." Katara look at him.

"Yes I do Katara, why do you ask?" Zuko said still confused.

"Well, I figure that making Aang jealous is an easy way to convince Aang to listen. I need you to ask me on a double date with Aang and Toph." Katara said.

Zuko looked at Mai and saw her nodded of approval.

"Ok, but if we are going to get him jealous I need to talk him into the double date first, I'll 'ask' you in an hour in front of him ." Zuko said using air quotes around ask.

Katara and Suki fist bumped and left the room.

"Why are all my friends expect you so insane?" Zuko asked Mai.

"Because I'm special." Mai replied and kissed him. Zuko started to put a plan together in his head to get Aang jealous.

* * *

Zuko left Mai in his room and left to find Aang. Aang was in the living room with Toph. Zuko told them his story with Mai.

"So, Aang said you two were going on to date tonight, can we make it a double date? I know the person I ask will say yes." Zuko said in his 'you're screwed' voice, which neither Toph nor Aang knew.

"Ok Sparky, just don't kidnap anyone." Toph said.

Katara walked in the room. Everyone greeted her and she greeted them back.

"Katara, can I ask you something?" Zuko asked and Katara knew this was it.

"Do you want to go on a double date with me, Aang and Toph tonight?" Zuko added. "Ok, but who is my date you, Aang or Toph?" She said sarcastically and the room burst into laughter. "I like you Sugar Queen but not in that way." Toph said still chuckling.

After the laugh died out Toph and Katara to a room to talk, Aang and Zuko remained in the living room.

* * *

**Katara and Toph.**

"So why did you say yes to sparky?" Toph said.

"Well, I guess I need to relax and I think I'm going to enjoy tonight." Katara replied.

Toph was smiling; her feet were not sensing lies from the Water tribe girl. Katara had planned replies to Toph question to avoid lying while not revealing anything.

"Are you over Aang as yet?" Toph asked.

"No Toph, but I would never get in the way of his happiness." Katara used one of her planned replies. It was true she would never, but she knew lies and rejection was the cause of this, not happiness.

"Ok, you're telling the true I am going to prepare for tonight, I will help you find a boyfriend soon, later Sweetness." Toph said as Katara rolled her eyes at her nickname.

* * *

**Aang and Zuko**

"So where you think we should got?" Zuko asked.

"The Omashu's fine dining is a nice place." Aang said.

"So you and Toph are serious?" Zuko said.

"Well we are together but not serious. Why do you ask?" Aang replied.

"Small talk I guess." Zuko said in a monotone voice.

"Well why did you ask Katara to go, I thought you would have asked Ty lee?" Aang said. Zuko knew he did it, he got through to Aang's jealous side.

"Well she seemed like she needed cheering up after the 'you and Toph' thing." Zuko said with a huge smirk.

"Ok Aang, I'm going to make reservations." Zuko said and left. Aang left to go to his room to think.

* * *

Aang's POV

_Why am I mad about Zuko asking Katara to dinner?_ He thought.

_Because you're jealous Aang, you want to be the one with Katara. _A voice in his head shouted.

_I'm not jealous that good for nothing, sorry excuse for a firelord gets to be with her. I love Katara, no I mean Toph._ He Reasoned.

_No, you LOVE KATARA NOT toph, you were hurt by rejection._

_ She is your 'Forever girl', she still loves, you can try to win her back. _The voice fired back. Aang chose to do as Katara and ignore the advice but in his heart he knew it was right.

* * *

**Ok thanks marsie100  
**


	4. The Dinner

**Sokka: Suki you heard Aang's jealous.**  
**Aang: I heard that and I can't wait for this stupid story to end so I can be Katara.**  
**Suki: I bet Teo is missing Toph.**  
**Toph: How did you know about us?**  
**Suki: I did not you, just told me. (Suki and Sokka start to laugh)**  
**Toph: Stop it.**  
**Me: Toph it's your fault and Aang did you call me story stupid?**  
**Aang: Sorry Nyestar, I just want to be with Katara bad.**  
**Katara: Aww, Aang you're so sweet.**  
**Me: Aang I'm sorry the little waterbender is making me write it, but it will get better.**  
**Katara: Ok I'm going to read the disclaimer now. Nyestar does not own us or Avatar the last airbender.**  
**Me: Thanks, you and Aang could make out now. (Aang and Katara were making out before Nyestar thanked Katara)**

* * *

It was afternoon in Ba Sing Se. The four had been finishing preparing for the date. Zuko was wearing a red, formal, fire nation robe; Aang was wearing a formal Air nomad robe without his airbending pendant. The two were waiting in the living room, for the two girls. Toph came down first in a new dark green kimono; Ty Lee was walking with her.

"Thanks for the help Ty Lee." Toph said. Ty lee nodded and sat with Mai on the couch. Suki was sitting with a recently up to date Sokka of plan. Suddenly Aang's mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

His mouth hung wide open. Katara was walking down the stairs in an ocean blue dress. Aang's mouth was almost watering as she walked down the stairs. Suki who was closest to Aang put her hand on his chin and closed his mouth.

"Stop it before Toph um 'sees' you" Suki said awkwardly.

Katara walked over to Aang, pretending to go to Suki but noticed Aang. "How do I look?" Katara said staring at Aang.

"You look beautiful as always." Aang said. Toph shot Katara a death glare and punched Aang in the shoulder.

"What Toph, calm down you look good too." Aang said.

"You look good, Katara." Zuko said.

Aang was still staring at Katara. When she saw him she smiled. _Well he can't keep his eyes off of me, that is good, phrase one complete. _Katara thought to herself.

They left a few minutes later. Toph and Aang were holding hands. Katara and Zuko were close to Aang, whispering in each other's ear.

"It is working; he can't keep his eyes off of you." Zuko whispered and Katara whispered back "Yea, I noticed; this whispering is killing him." They continued until they arrived at the restaurant (**A/N:**this was phase two.).

_She is flirting with him, I don't care anymore, I'm jealous, but I'm not going to ruin tonight. She is driving me crazy. _Aang thought to himself while holding Toph closer.

They arrived at the restaurant, which was empty due to the fact the Avatar and Fire lord were coming with a reservation. They ordered their food and while waiting, Katara whispered to Zuko "Ok, the thrid part starts now." Zuko nodded.

"So Zuko, do you like my hair, Mai and Suki did it?" She asked and pointed to her hair in a bun.

"It is nice, just like you." Zuko said and notice Aang looking like he wanted to destroy Zuko. The four received their food. Zuko and Toph both had meat and rice; while Aang and Katara had soup and salad. After a few visits from the staff and manager they began to eat. Toph and Zuko ate like hungry beast; while Aang and Katara ate calmly. When Katara was finished her food she whispered "Ok we need to get him beyond his calm point. Do it."

She looked at Aang and then to Zuko and said "Do I have anything on my mouth?" She said seductively. "Yes, let me get that for you." He replied as they lessen the distance between their faces.

Aang saw this and knew what was going to happen. He looked around and saw his half empty soup bowl. He pretended to sneeze and made the bowl hit Zuko with the aid of waterbending to avoid any hitting Katara. Aang smirked at his action but quickly put on an innocence face, Toph was laughing like a crazy person and Katara was laugh quietly.

"Zuko, I'm so sorry, come let's go get something to clean that." Aang said while faking an 'I'm sorry' voice. Katara smiled, she got him this time. He left with Zuko to staff room a floor above them.

* * *

**Zuko and Aang**

"Ok, thank you for the help. You give us a great meal and now you help us with this; I think I should come here more often." Aang said.

"Anything for the Avatar and Fire lord." A waiter said.

They went to a balcony overlooking where they were eating.

"Ok, Aang I'm not going to lie to you anymore, Katara and I are not on a date. Toph is tricking you; I know you did the soup thing because you saw me and her, we were trying to get you jealous." Zuko said in his usually tone of voice.

"What, you mean this was some crazy plan of Katara's?" Aang fired back.

"Listen, kill us later, Katara is going to talk to Toph and she can't see us up here but Katara can." Zuko said and waved to Katara to begin.

"Ok because I trust the two of you, I will listen, but this better not be a trick." Aang said.

He and Zuko heard Katara cough, Zuko informed Aang that was the cue to listen.

* * *

**Katara and Toph**

Katara cough to signal the boys and began.

"Ok Toph, I know you like Aang but he likes you for the wrong reasons, you lied to him and you framed me, why?" Katara asked in a voice fully of angry with a hint of pleasure.

"He kissed you and you blew it sweetness, I took my change, so what if I lied, he will never believe you, when he comes back I am going to say you threated me." Toph said with a laugh.

"You don't love him, but I do; I love Aang and he will find out the true. You know he loves me and that is why you made the lies." Katara said in a cocky voice.

* * *

They exchanged glares for a few moments and then a huge smile flashed on Toph face. "Aang!" The blind girl cried out.

He came back frowning. "Katara said you woul-" she was cut by Aang pushing his hand on her mouth and push her away from him.

"I heard the whole story, I was on the balcony. How could you lie to me Toph, I thought you were my friend." Aang said coldly.

"Aang look I can explain." She said but Aang fired back. "Save your lies." She felt how serious he was and left the restaurant. Aang turned his attention to a celebrating Katara.

* * *

**I was going to leave this cliffhanger when he walked in but i felt super care today. The next chapter is ... SORRY NO SPOLIERS**


	5. Will you forgive me

**Love You**

**Me: Ok Aang, the story is wrapped up… AANG, KATARA GET A ROOM.**  
**Aang and Katara: Ok bye.**  
**Sokka: Aang, Katara unlock the door now. (Ice and Earth locked the door.)**  
**Me: Suki, while Aang and Katara do it and Sokka throws a tantrum, please read the disclaimer**  
**Suki: Nyestar does not own us or Avatar the last Airbender.  
Suki and me: KATARA AANG KEEP IT DOWN. SOKKA THE BOOMARANG WILL NOT WORK.  
Me: You maybe become a uncle so deal with it  
Korra: You're stealing my line.  
Me: Oh go back and learn airbending, i starting the story.  
Korra: Hey, My past live and Future waterbending teach are do it, how would you feel.  
Me: Ok point taken, I starting now.  
**

* * *

Aang had just yelled at Toph, Zuko was on the balcony talking to a waiter while laughing at Toph. Katara was literally dancing with happiness in her chair. Aang was calming himself down.

_How am I going to face Katara now, She never talk to me again after this. WAIT SHE SAID SHE LOVES ME, I STILL HAS A CHANCE._ Aang thought to himself, mentally screaming the last part. Toph just left the restaurant to go back to the tea shop.

Aang looked at Katara who was still dancing. "Katara." He said quietly.

"Yes Aang." She replied while she was smiling.

"Look after how I'm been acting towards you, I don't expect you to want to have anything to do with me but I want your forgiveness. I'm sorry, I let my hurt feelings get the better of me, Toph told me the lie; I was heartbroken and she took advantage I'm so sor…" He was cut off by Katara pushing her lips against his. After a while she broke the kiss and said "I know and I forgive you; I am the one who should be sorry, everything in me said to tell you I love you when we were on the balcony. I'm saying it now, I love you." Katara said but did not notice she was crying.

"I love you more than anything else." Aang said.

They started to kiss with a passion. They did not notice Zuko and some of the staff on either side of the table. After parting for air, we were shocked to notice everyone, the staff was clapping.

Aang and Zuko paid and they proceed to Iroh's. Zuko was walking ahead of the new couple. After a lot of 'I'm sorry' from the two lovers, Zuko had snapped.

"Ok, we get it. You are both sorry, now stop saying it." They looked at him and said "Sorry Zuko." in unisons.

"I SAID STOP SAYING IT." Zuko yelled. The couple started to laugh.

"You know that you and Zuko are good actors. For a second I thought you two were going to kiss." Aang said.

"Very funny Aang, Mai would have murdered me." Zuko said while Katara chuckled. They returned to Iroh's in a less than quarter of an hour.

The rest of the Gaang, expect Toph and Iroh was in the living room.

"So how was your date?" Suki asked with a smirk.

"Well, Toph came back mad and swearing about Katara and Aang, so I assume you dumped her Aang." Mai said.

"Well Katara and I are together, Zuko went on the date and Toph got what she deserved; I would say everything went splendid." Aang said holding Katara's hand.

"Where is Iroh?" Katara asked.

"With Ms. Lying Pants." Suki replied.

"I am so glad for you two, but I was sure in a few weeks Aang would have rethought 'all live is important' and kill Toph, Kyoshi style." She added. The room burst into laughter. Aang and Katara stepped out on to the balcony and began to kiss.

* * *

**Toph and Iroh **(Before Aang, Katara and Zuko came home.)

"So Toph, I saw you passed everyone and ran up here, I heard what you did; do you want to talk?" Iroh asked.

"Yes." Toph said and motioned the old man sit beside her. She said him the story, the truth and nothing but no truth.

"Toph, I can't tell you what to tell them. You need to look deep within yourself and figure out if you are remorseful, if you are, you know what you need to do." Iroh said.

Toph in a rare moment hugged him and said "Thanks for the help Iroh, even if they don't accept my apology I know I still have one good friend."

Iroh hugged back and said "I know they will, they are not the type to hate." Toph left the room and returned to her own.

* * *

Aang and Katara were in Aang's room.

"Aang, why are we here?" Katara asked.

"Well I have something for you." Aang said with his large, ear-to-ear grin.

He pulled out something that shocked her.

"Aang it's beautiful!" Katara said. She was speechless, a beautiful painting of her was on a canvas.

"I made it a few days ago." The painting was of her face. It was almost a mirror image. "Well, it's you so it has to be beautiful; when I was at the fire nation palace I thought of a lesson the Air nomad taught us of expression and I thought I would be nice." Aang said.

Katara placed the paint down and kissed him. When they broke it Katara said "I'm going to show off this painting to Mai and Suki now, I want you to come." Aang got up handed her the painting and opened the door for her. They went down to the living room and everyone was in awe of Aang's work.

"Could you do one of those for me, Sokka sucks at painting." Suki said.

"Hey, I'm a great painter." Sokka said in defence. Everyone laughed expect Katara and Aang when they noticed Toph was standing by the door.

* * *

**Well the story is nice and i enjoyed writing it the next chapter will be the last.** **My next Story is called girls' night. I want opinions about a story about Suki and Aang( Kataang and Sukka) after girl's night out**


	6. Toph is sorry

**Love you**

**Aang: Why is there another chapter?**  
**Me: Because I can't have Toph like a huge jerk, my cousin would kill me.**  
**Aang: Fine.**  
**Me: You and Katara did it. I'm impressed.**  
**Katara: Yea, he was great.**  
**Sokka: Aang I'm going to kill you!**  
**Aang tattoos start to glow.**  
**Sokka: Ok, you and me sister have fun. (He ran to the South Pole. Aang tattoos stop glowing**)  
**Katara: He fell for it; you want to have fun while he is away.**  
**Aang: Sure, let's go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender.**

* * *

"What do you want?" Katara said visibly irate over the site of Toph.

"I came to say-" She was cut off by Aang shouting "Leave us alone!" Katara nodded and hugged Aang.

"I knew this wasn't going to be easy." Toph said.

"Well it is your own fault." Suki said.

"Ok, look I'm here talk to Aang and Katara, not any of you. Can we go somewhere more private?" Toph asked. Aang looked at Katara and she nodded. They left to go to Katara's room.

"Look you two, I'm going to talk and I don't want any interruption, you know how hard it is for me to say I'm sorry." Toph said. The couple nodded. "Ok, look I'm not sorry for having a crush on Aang. I'm sorry for lying to you Aang; I guess I was not thinking about your happiness, I'm selfish. I don't want to get you back, I want your forgiveness." Toph said.

"Katara, I don't want our friendship to be over, you one of my closest friends. I'm sorry for the lies, I was jealous of you; you have a good family and someone who loves you without question. I'm sorry for everything, please forgive me." Toph said while a single tear rolled do her cheek.

The couple was shocked at Toph, the girl who would beat the living daylight out of you and said "toughen up". They realised something, she was really remorseful. Katara whisper to Aang "You think we should forgive her? She really looks sorry." "Only if you want to Katara." Aang said

"Ok, we forgive you, but no more funny business." Katara said.

"Ok Twinkles Toes and Sugar Queen, thanks." Toph replied. The three made a group hug and went to the others to tell them the conflict had a resolution.

_Two days later_

Aang and Katara went on a date to the same restaurant alone this time. They ordered the same meal they had last time. After they were finished Aang looked at Katara and said."Do you know why is aimed the soup at Zuko? I did it because he almost got to do this."

He pulled her in and crashed his lips against hers. After the two broke for air, Katara said

"Well, let's going paid and leave, I want to be alone with my boyfriend." They paid and left. They returned home.

At home Aang and Sokka had and Art-off. Aang won a few rounds before Sokka gave up. Aang mostly painted Katara; he painted one of Katara, Suki and Mai.

"Zuko, may Aang should do the painting in the palace." Mai said.

"Well better him than Sokka." Zuko replied. Everyone was laughing, expect for a pouting Sokka.

* * *

**Ok This story is for The little waterbender and KATAANG WEEK 2012  
**


End file.
